


Alpha Centauri, then?

by luluxa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluxa/pseuds/luluxa
Summary: Some running away still can be done. Don't humans call it a 'honey moon'?





	Alpha Centauri, then?




End file.
